


What are the Odds?

by qwertyopia



Series: Soulmate AU's that Shouldn't Exist [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Friendship, Generation Z Peter Parker, High School, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Memes, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Strangers to Lovers, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, ask me about the meme, i wrote this based off a meme with a glock and mickey mouse, reader is savage, spicy memes for reading fiends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertyopia/pseuds/qwertyopia
Summary: I'm back again with ANOTHER Soulmate AU that nobody asked for, but everyone needs
Relationships: Flash Thompson & Reader, Michelle Jones & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Soulmate AU's that Shouldn't Exist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577095
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with another soulmate AU that I think is hilarious but probably isn't that funny

You were going to  _ kill  _ Flash Thompson. No, you weren’t going to just kill him. You were going to completely obliterate his entire existence, and make him wish his parents aborted him. 

Fuck. That. Guy. 

You were fairly new to Midtown, having only been there a little over a month since you moved to New York with your family, but apparently that was enough for people to know your name and spread the “ _ hot gossip _ ” about the new girl. Apparently, Flash-who you hardly even  _ knew- _ was going around saying that he managed to bang you at his party last weekend. 

You did go to the party. Your new friend MJ went with you so you could shit talk about all the drunk party goers. God, she was practically your twin, but that’s besides the point. If you remembered correctly, and you did, Flash got extremely drunk at said party and tried to flirt with you, but ended up puking in the bushes outside. You left after that and went to Waffle House with MJ for some post party grub.

Back to the problem at hand, though. Because of Flash opening his stupid trap and spreading complete  _ lies _ about you, you were getting all kinds of attention you didn’t want. Girls were giving you judgemental looks, guys were trying to flirt with you because they thought you were easy. You didn’t even know half of the people you encountered, and your saving grace MJ acted as a much needed buffer during school hours.

“I swear to god, MJ, I’m going to stab him,” you ranted as you angrily paced on the carpet in her bedroom. She wore a bored look on her face, but you knew her well enough by now to at least know that she always looked like that. “I’m going to do something that will embarrass him so bad that he’ll have to move schools. To move  _ states _ , MJ!”

“So what’s your plan?” she asked as she looked up from her book. That’s how you knew that she was invested in what you have to say. You pulled up a website on your phone and passed it over to her so she could look at the product picture. 

“I’m gonna throw that at him. It came in this morning,” you said smugly, sitting down on the office chair near her. She nodded, pleased with the idea, as she tossed the phone back to you. 

“Wait, what about your soul mark?” She asked with a confused face. Since she had quickly moved to best friend status in your book, you pretty much told her everything, even about your questionable soul mark- which was your soulmate’s first words to you. The plan you had offered could potentially lead you to your soulmate, resulting in an  _ extremely _ awkward first meeting, but it was a calculated risk that you needed to take. 

“What about it? The chances of me meeting my soulmate in highschool are like, less than 25%. Besides, if I  _ do _ meet him, and he thinks I'm crazy for having that and what I’m gonna do, I’ll cross that bridge when I get there. I don’t  _ need _ my soulmate’s approval.” MJ nodded her head in concession, she couldn’t negate that fact. 

Both of you were extremely independent individuals that didn’t take bullshit, and that’s probably why y’all were so close. In the short time you knew each other, you quickly became best friends because you both decided not to force yourselves into the mold of what a girl “should” be. Your combined snark, and love for debating and protesting helped strengthen your bond. 

“Ugh, we have that stupid project tomorrow for physics,” you complained with a groan. MJ shared your misery. 

“I don’t see why we have to partner with people we don’t usually talk to. It’s abusing authority,” MJ said with a sigh. You agreed, packing up your things to go home. You needed some time to practice your throwing skills before bed. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, MJ,” you said with a grin as she got up to walk you out. 

“Don’t do anything without me!” She called out as she closed the door behind you. 

-

The next day, you had jitters of excitement as you shuffled from class to class.  _ The “weapon” _ was secured in your bag, ready for you to pull out when the time came. 

_ One period left _ , you thought to yourself as you walked into Physics, taking the seat next to MJ even though you’d probably have to move soon. You and her talked quietly until the bell rang, and the teacher stepped in. You zoned out, looking down at your bag with a smile until you heard your name. 

“Lastly for groups, we have Peter Parker and Y/N L/N. Please take your seats and get started. This is due at the end of the week.” You sighed as MJ got up, and the Peter kid replaced her in the spot next to you. 

You both awkwardly smiled at each other before you looked down and started your work. You only had 50 minutes to go before the best moment of your life. Your fucking  _ legacy _ . The story your great grandkids would tell their kids in remembrance of you.

You and Peter didn’t talk, instead you quietly worked through the solo portions of the project, though your mind was elsewhere. Soon enough, people started packing up as they waited for the bell, and you quickly followed suit. 

Throwing your backpack on the desk, you started stuffing things into your bag. That’s when Peter finally decided to talk to you. “Hey, maybe we could… Is… is that a  _ dildo _ ?”

You didn’t even register the meaning of his words as the bell rang, and you looked up at him. “It’s a surprise tool that will help us later!” You exclaimed as you rushed out of the class, the glittery dildo concealed by your forearm. 

You saw your target walking with some of his friends towards the lunch room, and you smirked. “Flash!”

He turned around with a smirk on his face, and faster than anyone could process, the dildo was hurled full speed across the hallway, smacking him right in the face. “Eat a dick!” you shouted, flipping him the bird as you walked towards a laughing MJ and awestruck Peter. In the distance, you heard Mrs. Ramirez scolding Flash, sending him to the principal’s office for  _ having _ such a thing. 

You and MJ fist bumped as you snickered from the show you put on. People around you were laughing and pointing at Flash, some even cheering you on; and you were on top of the world. Eventually the peanut gallery went about their business, going to lunch or wherever, and it was just you, MJ, and Peter. 

“Umm, can I help you?” You asked as you turned away from MJ to look at him. 

“Uh… umm…” he stuttered out awkwardly, a light blush tinting his cheeks. 

“I’ll see you in the cafeteria,” MJ said, giving one last look to Peter before walking away. You and Peter just looked at each other in silence, and you were starting to lose your patience. 

“Spit it out, Peter!”

He jumped slightly from the command, and his mind began to reboot. “I, uh, applaud your bravery back there. T-that was really cool, what you did.”

“Thanks.” You could tell there was more he wanted to say, so you leaned against the lockers with a soft sigh; somewhat-patiently waiting for him to continue his train of thought. 

“There’s another thing I, uh, wanted to say… It probably sounds stupid, but, um… I think you might be my… soulmate?” He asked more than stated, nervously fidgeting under your intense gaze (another thing you shared with MJ). 

“What makes you say that?” you asked, trying to recall what the  _ hell _ he said to you. Suddenly it clicked and your eyes widened in realisation. “ _ Holy shit _ .”

Peter lifted the sleeve of his t-shirt and showed you the handwriting-  _ your _ handwriting that was scrawled on his bicep.  _ Holy fuck, those  _ **_muscles_ ** _.  _ You tried not to ogle him like a starving man looking at a piece of perfectly cooked steak, and instead focused on showing him your bicep, where his handwriting was. Peter visibly cringed as he read it. 

“ _Yikes_ … i’m sorry that you have that permanently inked on you…” he said as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. 

You snorted and shook your head with a fond smile. “Nah… I actually kind of like it. It’s special.”

_ A legacy, indeed. _


	2. the meme

https://docs.google.com/document/d/1dMs22gtZB26Vht8T4SGPNOtrhTmr3l9c1tCR_ByMwSM/edit?usp=sharing

because i still can't figure out how to put pictures on here, there's a link to the meme. i just put it in a google doc lmaoo

**Author's Note:**

> heyooooooo ! I have 2 pretty cool stories I'm working on and you can find them on my page !
> 
> Of Witches and Spiders is a bit more angsty and serious, if you're into that ! if you want a bit more humour:
> 
> How Did We Get Here? has a shitty balance of crack and angst for your reading needs.
> 
> both are cross posted on wattpad as well, if that tickles your fancy ;)


End file.
